A task (process) is controlled using a hardware transactional memory (hereinafter referred to as “HTM”) or a software transactional memory (hereinafter referred to as “STM”).
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-085839 or Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-510590.